Leaked Power
by Wolverine the biobot
Summary: Digicrossover of all 5 seasons. Four humans are about to find out that there is more to them than they thought when they start to hear voices of the past. A past that is a part of themselves...
1. Chapter 1

It's Courtey here! I need to clear a few things up before I start the story so bare with me.

1. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! If I did, then season 6 would have my OC Digimon as a main character…

2. The season 5 cast have never met their Digimon, so don't ask. It's part of the plot.

3. Since this is a digi-crossover, I'll tell a bit of the timeline…

This story takes place…

2 years after season 2 (Adventure 2, 02)

1 year after season 3 (Tamers)

6 months after season 4 (Frontier)

Season 5 (Savers/Data Squad) is the current time.

4. I'm going to reage Touma and Masaru to 16 since they look like Yoshino's age already. I really think that they're better off at 16 anyway instead of 14.

5. I'm testing a new style of writing so I can try working on a rewrite to one of my other stories

**

* * *

**

In the Digital World 

_**18 years and 1 month ago - Fortune Teller Village**_

A Shamanmon was walking in circles around the fire inside his home. He was waiting for his four guests that were almost here.

"How am I going to tell them this? How am I to tell four brave souls that they're going to start meeting their deaths soon?" the small ogre Digimon mumbled to himself. Just then, two earthshaking thuds were heard by the shaman.

"Looks like the Unbreakable Four are here. I hope they're ready to accept their fate. Both worlds need them." mumbled Shamanmon as he headed outside to meet the four guests.

_**18 years ago - Area unknown - Unknown digimon's POV**_

We were all shocked. Shamanmon's foretelling was starting to come true. The rose of our group was just killed by a thrown sword.

_Who was sent to kill us? Who wants us dead? Why us? _Those thoughts raced through my head as I tried to piece this puzzle together.

_Who wants the Unbreakable Four dead?…_

_**16 years ago - Area unknown - Unknown digimon's POV**_

Who's doing this? First Rose, now the Digimon I look at as a big brother of sorts is dead too. It's just me, the youngest of our group and our strategist now.

We watched the place where my brother figure was alive five minutes ago before a huge blast hit him. There was nothing left of him.

_Why did he push me out of the way? The blast was aimed at __**me**__. I wish Shine was still here…._

_**16 years ago 2 months after Shine - Area unknown - Unknown digimon's POV**_

Me and the youngest of our group, Rave, are the only two left now. The lost of Shine was still hard on him. In fact, the kid had picked up a few traits of Shine's to try easing his pain.

An odd sound reaches my ears. I turned to look to see what the sound was. Next thing I see is a laser heading our way.

"Rave! MOVE!" I yelled at the young Digimon before I moved in the path of the laser. If he doesn't move fast enough, I'll make sure he lives. He's just a kid. I don't want to see him dead too soon.

_Heh, Rose, Shine, I'm ready to follow your path now. Just wait for me._

"Mirage! NO!"

I felt a wave of pain rip though my body before I saw nothing but the gates to the Dark Area…..

_**10 years ago - Area unknown - Unknown digimon's POV**_

It's been six years since I started to walk alone. The lost of the group still hurts but I will fight until my life is taken by force. That's the way Shine would think if he was in my place.

Suddenly a rain of attacks came at me but I flew out of the way. I still couldn't see the Digimon who just attacked but I knew one thing: These are the same ones who killed the others so far.

"**Ame no Ohabari**!" I called out as I stabbed my sword, Chououmaru into the ground. A bolt of purple lighting rained down at my foes but they dodged it. The smallest of their group moved somewhere out of my sight when he dodged.

"You're no fun, bird-boy…"

I turned to see who was behind my but the only thing I saw was the hammer that hit me and the explosion of two energy attacks that followed. As the world around me started to turn black, the last words I heard before I felt a sword being stabbed into my head was this…

"It looks like the Unbreakable Four has been broken at last."

_The Unbreakable Four…broken? I don't think so you jerks. We'll be back, just like Shamanmon said we will._

**In the Human World**

_**Current time - Norstein home - Touma's POV**_

The sound of my alarm clock filled the air as I reached out to turn it off. I hate that thing some days, but it works. I looked to see the time.

_Hmm, I got an hour to reach school, that's enough time._ I got up to take a quick morning shower before I dressed into my school clothes.

I bet you're thinking "Why is a boy genius who has already graduated from university at the age of 12, going to school?" My answer is simple, I wanted to make friends with others of my own age group. And I'm glad I did.

As I left the manor, I was wearing green pants, a red jacket with a gray tie and a white button up shirt that was tucked in. The black shoes and my dark blue school bag fitted along with everything nicely. My short, blonde hair and bight blue eyes went well with the school's dress code or so I heard from the girls.

_**37 minutes before school**_

By the time I was nearing my school, I spotted an odd looking cat watching me from across the street, sitting on a trash can. The cat had black fur with violet tufts, violet bands on her tail, and blue gloves with red markings on her front paws. What got me the most was its gold eyes. I felt like if I've seen them somewhere before, but at the same time, I knew deep within my mind that I never seen a cat like this one before.

The cat and I stared at each other a moment longer before a car passed between us. By the time I could look again, the cat was gone.

_What was up with that cat? And where have I seen her before? Wait a second… what even gave me the idea that cat is a she? _As I tried to understand the event, someone came up behind me.

"Hey, Touma!" The voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned to the source of the voice to see my best friend, Masaru Daimon. He was wearing the same cloths as me but his white shirt was untucked. His brown hair reached his neck with some of it held in a short ponytail and had emerald green eyes. He is known to be quite a street fighter so very few guys dare to pick fights with him. Of course I'm the only guy that Masaru has lost to as far as I know but we have become friends since that time.

"Masaru, it's not everyday that you get here this early… What part of your homework do you need help with this time?"

"My math homework. I feel asleep in math class again. Man, that guy is so boring!"

"I swear…some days I'm the only thing that stands between you and an F in math."

"You know… Chika said the same thing last night…" Masaru said as he and I headed for the school lunchroom.

_Somehow, I have an odd feeling that today is going to be quite eventful._

_**Lunch break - Masaru's POV**_

Saved by Touma again. That guy really knows how to make math look easy to where even I can do it. And before I even hear anything about copying answers, I didn't do that. That's not the way of real men. I have him show me the way it's done and then I go from there. I might forget how to solve some math problems later but at least I can get Touma to study with me if that happens.

Anyway, I was on the school roof at our favorite hang out. I always meet the others here. Well, just me and Touma now but I wait none the less. My other pal, Yoshino, graduated before the summer break so she doesn't come here anymore, but she still keeps in touch. She been trying to find all requirements for joining the police force lately before she jumps into anything else. I'm hoping she has the best of luck.

I heard the sound of the door as Touma joins me on the roof.

"Hey Masaru. Did your mom send me lunch again?"

"Yeah, she did. It's kushikatsu, fried eggs and rice."

I bet I'm hearing "Why did your mom make lunch for someone who can get five star meals at home?" Touma can get the five star meals where ever he wants, true but he loves home style cooking too. The guy was once like you and me, a normal kid living a normal life. He didn't live the life of a rich boy until he had to go live with his dad due to his mother passing away.

I know that I and Touma are exact opposites but that doesn't stop our friendship.

"That's sweet of her. You know Masaru, Sayuri reminds me of my mom sometimes."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I know, I hardly talk about my mom. Anyway, how did math class go?"

"Got the homework done in time thanks to you. I got a C+ at least."

"That's good to hear….uh?"

I looked to see what Touma was staring at only to see a weird black cat. Somehow I feel like if I seen it before but I can't put my finger on it.

_Hmm? What's up with that cat?_

I looked to my blonde friend to see if he was ok. He's acting like if he got caught in a trace. That's when I saw his eyes. His blue eyes were turning golden yellow.

"Touma? Oi, Touma!" I started to shake my best pal to try snapping him out of his trace. It wasn't working so far. Next thing I know he knocks my hands away and started to speak.

"The chaos is coming…."

"Huh? Touma? Oi, snap out of it!" He turned his head to me but at the same time I could have sweared that it wasn't me that he was seeing.

"The world of numbers and the world of reality… Will be saved four times by chosen ones… Who have been touched by powers beyond themselves."

"World of numbers and the world of reality? Chosen ones?"

"Traits of personality, mentals of ancients, colors of the world, elements from the past, and Souls of the hopeful…

When these bits of power are united as one… A miracle will save two worlds from the fury of a god."

I stared at my friend as he spoke those words. It was like hearing some whole other person.

"Touma, What do you mean?" Don't think I'm going to find the answer the easy way since it was then Touma blacked out.

"Touma!" I yelled as I caught him before he could hit concrete.

_I bet that cat had something to do with this! This started when Touma looked at it. _I looked to where the cat had been to only find out that it was already gone.

* * *

If you want to review, I got a few things I want to check with you guys... 

I need to know if I'm keeping everyone in character. I don't want anyone ooc in this fic.

I'm not sure if I'm going to have pairings yet or not. I want your votes on this.

Last thing but the thing I need the most, should I keep this writing style? I'm trying to find my style while staying within Fanfiction Net's rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm glad for the 60 hits but I wish I had more people step up and let me know how I was doing. I'm honored to have gotten a review from Lord Pata so that evened things out a little.

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! If I did, then season 6 would have my OC Digimon as a main character…

If you want to review, I got a few things I want to check with you guys...

1. I need to know if I'm keeping everyone in character. I don't want anyone ooc in this fic.

2. I'm not sure if I'm going to have pairings yet or not. I want your votes on this.

3. Last thing but the thing I need the most, should I keep this writing style? I'm trying to find my style while staying within Fanfiction Net's rules.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Forest near Unknown Village - Touma's POV**_

I opened my eyes to find myself flying over a forest much to my disbelief. I tried to move myself, but it was like I was frozen. All I could do was watch everything unfold before me as my body moved on it's own.

_What the heck is going on? Where am I? Why can't I control my own body?_

"Hey Rose, how much farther?"

_Huh? Is someone else here? _As I asked myself that question, my body moved a little bit to look to my right.

Now I was able to see the others that I was with. The one that asked the question was up ahead with a second person.

The first of the two was a male if I'm not mistaken. He looked like some type of bird man with a mismatched set of wings. One wing was pure black while the other was spotless silver. The gear he was wearing was silver armor on a skin tight, midnight blue body suit with a red helmet. He was carrying a sword with him but it was in his scabbard on his lower back. His golden eyes also give me the feeling that he won't back down from a fight.

The other one was a female for sure. Her body was quite the sight for males who like curves. She was wearing a cape that was green on the outside, had a white underside and was fasten by a large pink bead. The bottom of the cape was spilt into five ends while the collar at the top looked like the leaves of an open flower. She was clad in a red, skin tight outfit that didn't cover her solders with a pair of black, high-heeled boots that stopped about half way between her knees and hips. Her arms were clad in red, arm-length gloves that stop an inch or two from her solders as well. Her head was covered by what looked to be a budding rose with long, blonde hair tied with two small roses and she had thorny vines wrapped on her arms and torso.

"Not much farther, Rave." answered the female companion.

_Why do they seem small to me?_ _When was I a giant to anyone? _A new voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Why did you want to see Shamanmon, Mirage? You don't like things you can't understand and last I can recall, Digimon who can see the future is among that list."

My body looked to the left and I saw another being as well. He looked to be my size in fact. Though humanoid in stature, he bared a resemblance to some type of armored dragon. The armor was red and white with some gold on a few places. His wings reminded me of machinery with six points each. His tail tip ended with a gold ring that had seven silver spikes as well. His orange eyes stared at me with an understanding that only close friends share.

Before I knew it, the body I was trapped in, chose to answer the question.

"I know that Shine, but I think I need the wisdom that Shamanmon sees for once. Something deep in my heart feels like something bad is coming. I want to check with Shamanmon to see if I'm right or wrong."

The being called Shine nodded his head in understanding. I didn't know why, but being near him made me feel like if Masaru was here. That was some relief at least.

_Why am I seeing all this? Someone answer me! _Almost as if the dream heard my thoughts, the scene turned black and a new being appeared.

The giant being resembled a blue armor-clad knight of sorts with a red cape flowing from his back. He sported two large clawed gauntlets on each arm with three claws each, gold markings on the gauntlets and feet with silver armor trimming. The torso armor slightly resembled the muzzle of a snarling dog with ruby eyes, a gold nose with a strange hazard like symbol in the center. The helmet looked almost like a dog or a wolf head. The golden yellow eyes carried an intelligence that spoke of wisdom beyond his years.

"You're seeing this because you need to know who you need to find." spoke the blue giant.

"What do you mean? Who are you?!" My voice was rising but I didn't cared. I wanted answers.

"I am Mirage Gaogamon. I'm called a Digimon, one of many creatures of the Digital World. The others in that memory I showed you are the ones you need to find to save the world you know."

"Save the world? You look like you can do that just fine without me. Why do you need my help?"

"I need you because I no longer have a body to call my own. I am a sprit and so are the others. We each are resting within a human host waiting for the time when the chaos comes."

"Chaos? You mean that the world is going to be in danger?"

"I'm afraid so, Touma. I need you to listen to me very closely."

I nodded for Mirage to continue. I really wanted to understand what was going on. Mirage cleared his throat before he spoke again.

_**"The world of numbers and the world of reality… will be saved four times by chosen ones… who have been touched by powers beyond themselves…. Traits of personality… Mentals of ancients… Colors of the world… Elements from the past… And Souls of the hopeful…**_

I was awed about what was being told to me. So far, I know what the world of reality is but the rest was a big riddle to me.

_**"When these bits of power are united as one… A miracle will save two worlds from the fury of a god… To find the Saver… One must find their own god… The four lost souls of digimon of the past will be your guide… But to find them… One must face the sins of one man"**_

I was stunned about the part that was sated about the four lost souls of Digimon. It just hit me like a ton of bricks that I was facing one of those very souls. I was snapped out of my thoughts again by the Digimon.

"I must leave you for now. I will appear when you need me most, Touma. Remember to find the past chosen and search for the new chosen that will aid you."

I realized with a shock that Mirage was fading from my mind.

"Mirage! Wait! How am I to find the chosen ones?!"

"You'll find a way. Everything rests with you…. Touma."

Once Mirage faded from my mind, I felt like a part of me disappeared. I just couldn't stay awake no more.

_**Yoshino's van - Yoshino's POV**_

"This is the worst!" I stated as I started heading for the school.

I just hung up on Masaru a second ago since he called me to get to the school to pick up Touma. That guy is one of the people I least expected to just black out at a random time.

_I hope that Touma will be alright_._ Maybe some music can calm my nerves…_

As Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki was playing on my radio, an emergency broadcast came on.

"**We bring you this emergency broadcast to inform all of Japan that a huge group of monsters have begun to appear in the sky above Odaiba and are spreading out. The government has requested people to take shelter while the Japanese Army deals with the threat."**

"Correction… THIS is the worst!" I stated as I floored the gas pedal.

* * *

Enjoy! 


End file.
